


False Commando

by ZheoHaz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Captured, F/M, Friendship, Imperial City, M/M, Mandalorian, Possible Romance, Stormtrooper, StormtrooperxMandalorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheoHaz/pseuds/ZheoHaz
Summary: Years after the clone wars, The Imperials are fighting off any resistance and rebellions. They have reinstated the use of Mandalorian Supercommandos. A teen aged Mandalorian, Mercer Kajaro, is one of the several commandos working with the Imperials. However he is truly with the Rebellion. He makes friends with a fellow Stormtrooper, but what happens when he lands himself in hot water. Will this friendship last?
Relationships: Stormtrooper Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!! This is a little Fanfiction I decided to start. Thank you so much for reading!!!

The quiet thrum of the Star Destroyer's engines were now soothing to the sleeping teen. It had taken him weeks to readjust to the noise that threatened the ease of his sleep. Mercer Kajaro awoke to the black ceiling he had grown accustomed to. He really wished there was a difference around the vessel. However not even in the slightest. The entire star destroyer was gray, black and white. Not even the living quarters had a difference. Blearily blinking the sleep from his eyes he sat up and turned to look at his friend who was soundly asleep. His friend, Essen Baroqe, was much like him. They were both in the same unit, came from the same planet and both harboring a dangerous secret. That secret being, they were spies for the rebellion. The easiest way to get the two teens into the Empire's military was to simply register them. The Empire was always looking for Mandalorians to increase their ranks. The unit Mercer and Essen were in was a group of six Mandalorians. Supposedly, they would be matching up with a Stormtrooper Squad in the following weeks. Their Unit was in no means ready for action. They only had done patrolling and extensive training. None of them knew when they would be doing off-world operations, hopefully soon though, because that's what Mercer and Essen were there for. When they started going into the field it would be crucial that they give as much information as possible on what the Empire was going after. Anything that could possibly help cripple the fierce Empire. Until that point, all Mercer had been doing was training. Commando training was a lot harder than the typical Stormtrooper squadrons because they were taught by Imperial Mandalorian Generals. Mercer was drawn from his thoughts as Essen shifted in his bed. Essen's long limbs were stretched out in odd twisted formations. Essen was a little bit older than Mercer was and if he remembered correctly, Essen had just turned 18. Day by day Essen was looking more and more like his father. Messy Platinum Blonde hair that never seemed to choose a direction to point, dark chocolate eyes, a tall lean form that made him tower over Mercer and a charismatic smile that could make anyone smile. On the other hand, Mercer had short curly brown hair, emerald green eyes and was barely 5'7. According to some of their fellow Commandos, Mercer was only funny because Essen was.  
"Ugh, is it our off-day yet?" Essen grumbled from underneath his sheets.  
"What's an off-day?" Mercer snickered at Essen's bedraggled form. They were most likely just doing more training drills on Coruscant, which was the planet they were stationed on. Imperial City, which had formerly been Galactic City was the heart of the Empire and was mainly the area that they patrolled. Mercer was about ready to lay back down when a sharp knock came from the door.  
"Kajaro, Baroqe. You have twenty minutes before departure. Meet in Docking Bay C-49." The voice then moved on and they could hear them banging on the next set of doors.  
C-49? That was odd. That wasn't their typical Bay that they left in. Mercer however didn't think about it too hard. He just did as he was told. He got dressed quickly in his armor. He and his father had crafted his Mandalorian Armor, and he had been trained to wear it for years. At first when Mandalorians had been integrated into the Empire they hadn't allowed them to have their own armor, but later on they were allowed with a few minor adjustments to make it clear they belonged to the Empire. The cool exterior of Bescar slid against his hands as he lowered his helmet over his head. He readjusted his jetpack and then set out to the door with Essen only footsteps behind. Upon entering the hallway he noticed the rest of his unit heading the way with them. One Commando was quick to catch up with Essen and Mercer. 

"Morning Essen!" Came her excited voice. Her name was Cala, and she had technically been in love with Essen since they arrived. Without her helmet on she was rather pretty. Shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes accompanied a pretty face. Essen politely continued the conversation with her and she excitedly chirped along. The three who hadn't quickened their pace were Kai Muschev, Harper Clave, and Iris Vols. Harper and Iris were both 18 and were insanely close. They barely interacted with the rest of the unit unless they were all together and had nothing else to do. Kai was 16 and was easily the most trained and combat ready. He would've been appointed the Unit Captain if there had been such a thing. Kai never lost his nerve, it was like he was made of steel. However, according to Essen and Cala, Kai wasn't even raised by Mandalorians. The fact that he was even a part of the unit was astounding. 

They finally reached the docking bay to find a transport. No questions were asked, it would be rude to be so inquisitive after all. The transport made a creaking noise as the door shut and then a loud whirring sound. In moments they were lifting off the platform. Mercer sat next to Essen on the bench while the rest of the company sat across from them. A quiet conversation started in-between Harper and Iris and Essen leaned over for a moment down to Mercer's level.  
"What do you think we're doing?" Essen lowly asked.  
Mercer didn't have a chance to answer, Kai quickly quipped in, "We're having an assessment with the Stormtrooper squad that we will be joining."  
"Wait really?" Cala squirmed nervously on the bench. She had already expressed how she was worried about pairing with a stormtrooper. Unlike Essen and Mercer the other four were actually here because they believed in the Empire. Well at least the three girls did, Mercer didn't have a clue about Kai. These events meant so much more to the others than they ever would to Mercer. Sometimes he wished he could tell them what he was doing here so that he could get them out to the rebellion. Yet, that most likely wouldn't be happening. They would be turning him in before they even thought about joining him.  
The transport hit the ground a bit harder than it should've, alerting the unit to rise to their feet. Kai had been right, when the door lowered in front of them was standing a group of six stormtroopers. Three men stood in front of the orderly stormtroopers all dressed in their uniforms. 

"Cadets! Welcome to your assessment. Squadron B-17, this is Commando Unit A-13. They will be your eyes in the skies and your main protectors while out in the field. Based on your training and success we have paired you up. You will train with your new partners until you are compatible with each other. If the supervisors think the partnership isn't working out, you will continue training with them until you pass. The only way to start off world missions is to be completely sound with your partner. This is part of a new program and it will be expected to run smoothly. The pairings are as follows; Muschev and Kliforn, Vols and Ravs, Kajaro and Xan..." 

Xan. That was his partner's last name. When they had read off the names they had pointed at each one. Mercer looked to the stormtrooper that he had been directed to, Xan was quite tall and carried their blaster erectly. Mercer was glad that his face couldn't be seen. He was a bit nervous to be honest. Mercer typically only worked with Essen and Cala. He also wasn't the greatest at creating relationships on his own. Essen and Cala were both extroverts who had no problem roping Mercer in to be their friend. 

"Commandos!" One of the officer's voices pulled Mercer back to reality, "Go stand in front of your counterpart. Single file. Once you're there, talk to them about your experience and skill sets. You and your counterpart will be expected to work well together which means you should also get to know each other." The officer finished. 

Mercer cringed before walking in front of Xan. The stormtrooper was just as tall as Essen was. Or maybe even taller he couldn't tell. Tentatively reaching out his hand Mercer went for a shake. Xan firmly gripped his hand so much that the Mandalorian nearly pulled back. "You don't have to call me Kajaro, my first name is Mercer. I've been in the Commando unit for about three months now, before that I was at the academy. What- what about you?" Mercer winced at the stutter that slipped out and tried not to back away. 

"A pleasure to meet you Kajaro. I'm Xan."  
Well so much for a first name basis.

\---In Progress++++


	2. Two

The information Mercer had been given from Xan was limited, but then again Mercer hadn't said much about himself either. Xan had been in his unit for about 6 months. Mercer deducted that Xan was male, his voice was kind of deep and had a slight rasp to it. Xan often looked at another stormtrooper who had her helmet off. If he remembered correctly her name was Avena Ravs. He just thought they were friends, it hadn't occurred to him that they were watching for a cue. 

Within seconds Xan had hooked one of his legs behind Mercer's knee and sent him sprawling to his back. _the hell?_ Xan was straddling him at this point and was reaching for his wrists in order to pin him down. Mercer sat up quickly and his jetpack responded by scooting him quickly out of the way and into the air. He didn't make it very far off the ground before Xan crashed into his legs and yanked him down again. They tumbled down and were instantly rolling. Somehow the stormtrooper got behind Mercer and was attempting to get a hold on his neck, but his helmet was in the way. Xan pushed Mercer's helmet up off of his head and it fell to the ground. In return Mercer elbowed him in the gut which allowed him to slip free. He rolled himself onto his stomach to get up, but a weight dropped onto his back. One of his arms was pulled behind him and pressed down hard. Mercer attempted to yank his wrist out of the hold, but Xan's grip was too strong. Along with being tall, Xan was additionally heavier than Mercer and the Mandalorian couldn't wriggle free. Mercer sighed before turning his face to the side, he ignored the dirt that was now staining his chin and relaxed his neck as he accepted defeat. He was surprised at what he saw. Essen was standing in a choke hold, Iris had Avena flat on her back, and Kai was standing while looking over a figure that was slumped on the ground. 

Xan had looked at Avena for a cue. This was part of the assessment, and only two of the commandos had succeeded. Iris and Kai. The officers had stopped at each pairing and spoke to them briefly before moving on. They finally got to him and Xan and one of the officers briefly chuckled. "The winner is Xan. Officer, you actually thought Kajaro would win? What were your reasons for that prediction?" The officer who was being confronted merely shrugged his shoulders. 

The main Officer, Officer Crowley, looked at the situation up and down once before staring Mercer down.  
"Kajaro, you were doing well until you decided to roll onto your stomach to get up. You put your backside to Xan. Not a smart move," he turned to Xan, "Excellent work, you can get him up now." With that, the officers walked off to the next pairing. 

Xan released Mercer's arm, and before the boy could get up on his own, Xan had put his right arm underneath Mercer's ribcage and pulled him up. With Xan standing Mercer's feet were hanging a few inches off the ground. The boy squirmed in the Stormtroopers grip until Xan remembered that he could put him down. 

"Sorry about that." Xan apologized before bending over to grab Mercer's helmet.  
"Ah, its fine. It was for the assessment... Uh, have they told your unit anything else about this new program?" Mercer asked while he took his helmet from the Stormtrooper. 

"Not much honestly. We've been studying your unit's behaviors for a couple days, but they didn't tell us why." Xan shrugged it off and turned back to the officers. The interaction was over, which was perfectly fine with Mercer. He put his helmet back over his head and also turned to face the officers. Yet the fact that their unit had been studied unnerved him. He didn't like being watched unawares, although that was inevitable here. Mercer always had to be careful. due to his status. Under cover Mandalorian spy? If he was caught he'd probably be executed. They might not even take the time to figure out his relation to the rebellion. He'd be dead in less than an hour. At least he hoped that would be the case instead of torture. 

"Commandos, you probably realize that this was part of the assessment. Congratulations to Iris Vols and Kai Muschev for being the only two commandos to take out their opponents. For the rest of you, start learning your partner's tactics. There will be a rematch later. I expect you all to be prepared. " 

WIP


End file.
